I will be using the graphics to view AIDS enzyme structures and compare potential molecular fits (from a large data base) with active sites. The goal of my research is to develop new chemical agents for the inhibition of HIV RT. The idea is to inhibit in as many positions as possible the enzyme which builds the HIV DNA. This research will involve use of the Computer Graphics Laboratory to model the structures of the enzymes with different chemical compounds. The computer studies will assist us in designing new enzyme inhibitors. Once the potential inhibitors are identified by the computer, they will be synthesized and then tested against retrovirus. The successful computer modeling studies will allow us to reduce the number of potential inhibitors to be synthesized and tested, therefore saving much time and effort and money.